


【末子】被迫告白

by fujie210



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujie210/pseuds/fujie210
Summary: 二宫和也一直觉得自己擅长把握与其他人的距离。他看起来从不主动，实际上却能依着自己的心意把人挡在不同的界限之外，只有被允许后才能再走近一步。松本润是个例外。…………然后事情就脱轨了。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 6





	【末子】被迫告白

说是被迫告白，其实是醉酒后超主动的N。

本质差不多是个写的不好的pwp

OOC。

二宫和也一直觉得自己擅长把握与其他人的距离。

他看起来从不主动，实际上却能依着自己的心意把人挡在不同的界限之外，只有被允许后才能再走近一步。

松本润是个例外。

不是那种情况特殊的例外，就是普普通通的例外——他对松本润的界限感更低。

不排斥他们之间关系的进一步发展，二宫和也愿意纵容松本润的试探与亲近，当然也需要整个进程都在他的掌握之中。其实相比于水到渠成的稳定推进，他更偏爱你来我往的相互牵扯。所以在某次国王游戏让他们对视30秒后，松本润在他身边挪得离他更近，不引人注意的覆上他的手，在乱哄哄的房间里低声在他耳边问“nino喜欢我吗”的时候，二宫和也一边反手回握，一边在明面上用营业性的明快微笑回复对方——“当然喜欢了，不然我怎么会和J做朋友呢”。

然后事情就脱轨了。

他以为这种隐晦的调情与心照不宣的暧昧恰到好处，但松本润开始疏远他，更少地跟他一起吃饭，信息也不再兴致高昂地回复，甚至连面对面时也懒得对他示好的暗示施以回应。

今晚又是一次忙碌工作间隙中，老友相见释放压力的聚会，相叶雅纪不出意料地又喝多了，不光自己要扯着嗓子瞎唱还要拉人陪他，仿佛是吃准了大亲友二宫拿他没招，逮住他一边晃一边撒娇。

二宫和也本来就心情不佳多喝了些，被大力竹马一晃更是头晕眼花，招架不住。这个时候竟然是松本润过来拦人，顺便让一直保持清醒的樱井翔过来把相叶拉走。樱井翔一边招架醉鬼一边打圆场“aiba最近工作有点辛苦，你们也知道他平常不会这么没有分寸。”

二宫当然不会怪罪相叶，反而是现在松本润主动靠近他让他觉得心情大好起来。

但好心情没持续半分钟，松本润仿佛刚刚只是路见不平拔刀相助，在解决完这团混乱之后自顾自地坐到了大野旁边，尽管大野已经几乎入定在自己发呆了。

郁结难解，二宫和也被酒精浸过的聪明脑袋这时候也不禁犯起迷糊来，让他在松本润起身出门去卫生间时也跟着走了出去。

晕乎乎跟到卫生间门口，松本润已经在洗手了，看到他步伐迟缓的样子问了一句“nino你还好吧”，二宫和也没有回复他，却在他侧身想要经过二宫出去的时候被推在墙上，二宫和也垂着眼睛眼睛径直吻了上去。松本润的双唇饱满而柔软，亲起来触感极佳，但本人却完全不给回应，仿佛是因为被吓到而定在原地，二宫和也不死心地伸出舌尖企图打开对方紧闭的唇缝，却不想被一把推开。

松本润就这样淡淡地看着他，眼里看不出任何情绪，连一点被困扰的样子也没有，他开口：“nino，你醉了。”二宫和也不知道该做何反应。

对方又加了一句，“我们是朋友啊。”说完转身离开。

留下二宫和也一个人靠在洗手池旁。他仿佛是突然清醒了，丧失了之前醉醺醺的形态，只显出一副颓然的样子，眼圈泛红着，在眼泪将落的瞬间伸手掩住，转身打开水龙头洗了一把脸。

回到房间的时候，两个天然不知道为什么已经抱着哭成一团，大野被扯着嗓子嚎的相叶抱得死紧，让人怀疑他哭是不是因为被勒得要窒息了。

没有理睬那边的混乱，二宫和也径直走到另一个角落坐下来，顺手又开了一瓶啤酒，樱井翔往这边看了两眼，还没等开口问他怎么了，又被相叶搞出的动静吸引了注意力过去。

仿佛是一定要那句“nino你醉了”成为事实，二宫没怎么停过地给自己灌着酒，他喝多了也不怎么会发酒疯，所以直到最后聚会结束准备散场的时候，他步履踉跄差点摔倒，才被朋友们发现实在是已经醉得不轻了。

刚刚还跟着胡闹的大野这时候居然清醒过来了，满不在乎地摆摆手示意自己可以一个人回去。二宫迷糊中感觉自己被推到一个高个子身上，听见樱井安排“松润你负责把nino送回去吧，相叶那边我来搞定。”他说完就跑去手忙脚乱的招架兴致突然上来想要在路边空翻的相叶雅纪，丝毫没注意到这边二宫醉着酒身体也僵硬起来，反而是松本润不怎么在意地揽过他就去旁边拦了出租。

松本跟着坐进来的时候二宫有点不敢相信，他本以为松本应该会直接报给司机地址让他一个人回去。结果松本不仅跟他坐了一辆车，在报地址的时候也只说了自己家。

二宫含糊着声音打算问他“松润……”

醉眼中就看着松本润浓眉一挑，在他说完之前就开了口——“你喝成这个样子还想回自己家，也不想想能不能照顾得了自己。我家还近一点，你今天就先住下来吧，又不是第一次。”

想了想又补充“反正家里还有你之前留下了的衣服，也还算方便。”

二宫和也想反驳，脑袋里已经冒出“这样不好吧”，“现在不一样了”一堆零零碎碎的词句，却怎么也组织不出完整的语句，舌头也在酒精作用下发麻。

他努力张了张嘴，但始终什么也没说出来，只能在混沌中意识到一个令人难过的念头——松本润似乎真的在拿他当个普通朋友对待。

一直到他们回到松本润家，二宫和也还没怎么恢复清醒，直到被放在客房的床上，他一边乖乖地被脱掉鞋子和外套，一边还在委屈——是客房啊，果然就是朋友而已。

松本润照顾起人来简直无微不至，甚至去拿了热毛巾来给床上的小醉鬼擦脸，毛巾擦过脖子继续向下，但衬衫在二宫的默默期待中只被绅士地解到第二颗纽扣，湿热的触感在锁骨下来回，颇有些隔靴搔痒之意，让二宫在满足与不满足的间隙徘徊着。

在他还在心神不宁思绪四散的时候，松本润已经干脆利落地直起身子，把手里的毛巾折了两折放在床头柜上，转身就要往房门外走。

“J”二宫还是没有忍住出了声，声音虽小但还算清晰，成功让松本润回了头。

浓颜的男人慢慢踱回来，站在床边凝视他，半晌温柔地说出一句：“好好休息吧nino。”

说完又弯下腰，怕二宫着凉似的替他拢了拢之前摊开的领口。

他没能再次直起身，二宫和也抢先一步环住了他的脖子。

松本润双臂撑在二宫枕头两侧才能稳住自己没跌在床上，看着身下的人用平常绝对不会用的真正的委屈语气问出：“润君不要我了吗。”

不经大脑直接说出了没头没尾问题的二宫和也还没来得及思索清楚自己话里的含义，对方已经低沉着嗓音作出了回应——“那nino，想要我要你吗？”

黑暗中也能看出松本润目光灼灼，面对面极近的距离让热量仿佛能在两人之间来回传递，二宫和也只觉得自己越来越晕，冲动涌上来让他完全忘记了几小时前的失败经历，他再次闭上眼睛吻了上去。

这次松本润没有推开他。

甚至配合地打开双唇，并在二宫略显迟缓的动作之间夺过了主动权——松本润的舌头长驱直入，勾住二宫的舌尖纠缠，间或划过上膛与齿龈，两人的唇瓣在动作间相互挤压磨蹭，也不免蹭上湿答答的口水，发出令人羞耻的声响。

二宫一会儿就被缠得没什么力气，只能任由松本的舌头在他口腔中搅动，又在对方含住他下唇轻咬舔舐的缱绻动作中生出一点不满足，再次凑上去用唇舌挑逗起来。

松本润的动作已经不加克制，一只手托住二宫的脸颊把他吻进床里，腿从床边跨到床上，将整个人罩在身下，另一只手扯开二宫的衣扣，从刚刚未曾触碰到的胸口抚到柔软的小腹，又将唇齿下移，舔咬过扬起的纤细颈项，停在在颈窝处用力吮吸。

二宫和也受不了地倒吸一口气，在松本润的一连串动作下全身发软，口中止不住地逸出呻吟声，伸手紧紧揪住对方腰侧的衣摆，将衬衣扯出裤腰。松本在热切的舐咬间扯开了二宫的腰带将手探入下腹握住他的性器，不紧不慢地撸动起来。

实在是有些喝多了，二宫和也的性器只在缠吻中有些微勃起，此时被人取悦着，也只感觉传来的快感隔着一层朦朦的雾，翻涌着但又不肯落下，只好难耐地屈起腿，蹭着松本润的裤子，借由肢体相缠以获得慰藉。

松本润对如此难以取悦的对象倒有着十足的耐心，悉心地运用着技巧，在快速地摩擦过柱身后又转而刺激敏感的茎头，时而用指尖刮擦过马眼，激得二宫腰下一弹。另一只手也并不停下，梭巡过胸腹腰侧又探向后背，不一会儿就把敏感带摸得清清楚楚，手臂用力把二宫半揽进怀里，埋头吮吻他皮肤细腻柔软的胸腹。

舌头扫过乳尖时二宫受不住地向后仰起头，被松本抓住了弱点，停在此处轻咬啃噬起来，间或用力吸吮，又施以舌尖安抚，头发被承受不住刺激的二宫紧紧扯住也没有影响他的动作。二宫和也的两侧胸口没多久就又红又肿，加上遍布的口水和牙印，显得可怜兮兮。他的性器也终于在多重刺激下颤巍巍地立了起来，松本润却在这时以一个有力的整根撸动的动作突兀地按下了中止键。

他凑上来以嘴唇贴合的方式给了二宫一个吻，然后分开，把怀里的人放回床上，毫不拖泥带水地起身下床，简单理了一下没怎么被弄乱的衣服，似乎在把人撩拨起来之后再把人晾着准备离开是一件理所当然的事。

即使是醉酒的二宫和也现在也不禁恼火起来，他被松本润这种反复不定的行动搞的心烦意乱，而且今天他真的被抛下太多次了。不知道哪里来的力气，他起身一把拽住松本润的胳膊把他扯到仰躺在床上，又顺势跨坐到他身上，有点崩溃地问到“松本润你到底想怎么样！”

当下他已经忘记自己是个什么狼狈样子，性器还翘着也无所谓，只觉得气急败坏到简直想直接给松本润一拳。

松本润还是那一副自在样子，被压在身下也丝毫不显慌乱，反而撑着胳膊在床上坐起来，不在意地跟二宫和也面对面，温柔地伸出一只手将二宫脸旁的碎发抚到耳后，垂着眼睛跟他说话“nino呢，nino你到底想怎样呢？”又挺腰缓缓动了两下。

二宫这才后知后觉的感受到臀下存在感颇强的肿胀的硬物，又发现本来自己上位的主动姿势在松本起身环住他之后，显得他本人才是对方股掌之间的猎物，一时间羞耻感上涌，让他完全没办法应对松本润的问句，作出让对方满意的回答，只能支支吾吾说出半句“…我……我想…我不知道呜……”

松本这次没怎么逼他，只是捏住他的下巴深吻了一记。

“nino想要我这样吗？”

探过头叼住二宫的耳垂，舌尖轻轻扫过。

“这样呢？”

齿列收紧咬住锁骨，

“这样，”

指腹揉过乳尖，

“这样，”

手掌向下抚过性器，托住囊袋轻掂，

“这样，”

继续向后探去，手指意有所图的在穴口揉按，

“这些，nino都想要我做吗？”

装作不理解二宫和也的默许，也对他动作幅度不大的点头视而不见，松本润把二宫和也拦腰一提挪了挪地方，让两个人能稳稳地靠在床头上，右手顺手扯开床头柜的抽屉捞出一支润滑剂来，一边手上开了封，一边把头搁在二宫肩膀上，声音黏糊糊地冲着他的耳朵讲话“nino不说自己想要什么的话，我也不知道该怎么做啊。”

嘴上是这么说，手上的动作却不停，沾了润滑剂就向穴中探入一根手指，不适感引得二宫和也攥紧了攀在他肩上的手指，又低头埋进他的颈窝里小声地抽着气。

“明明也喜欢我的吧，nino，为什么不肯说出来呢。”探入的手指又增加了一根，酒后迟钝的触觉让二宫适应起来并不算困难，痛感停在一个可接受的范围内就不再增加，反而是当松本的手指触到某个点时快感顺着脊柱电流一般地窜上来，惹得他一声惊叫。

在发掘到敏感点之后，松本润的扩张愈发顺利，不一会儿二宫和也的穴肉就松软下来纠缠着松本润的手指，滑腻的润滑剂流了松本润一手，让二宫的臀间也黏糊糊湿答答。

二宫和也已经难耐地向后蹭起来，尽管没什么力气，还是半解半拽地扯开了松本润的裤子，两只软乎乎的手捧住松本润已经高扬的性器撸动起来。

松本润在喘息中托起他的脸，让两个人对视，“所以不要再逃避了，nino，告诉我你现在想要什么。”

被捧着脸的人牙齿咬着下唇，压出一排发白的齿印，眼神闪了两闪终于还是没移开视线，下定决心似的用细若蚊蚋的声音开口，“现在……想要润君进来。”

尽管声音微弱但二宫和也知道松本润一定听清了。

下一秒钟他就被拦腰托起，感觉到松本润的性器蹭在湿软的穴口，一点点顶进去，扩张的准备足够充分，二宫和也觉得被填满的感觉并不差，只是龟头擦过敏感点带来的快感让他闷哼了一声。

上位的姿势进得更深，性器全部进入后两个人忍不住都长出了一口气。松本润给他留出短暂的适应时间后就开始动作，不愧是平常一扭十八弯的劲瘦腰肢，此时顶起胯来也格外有力，快进快出让二宫的穴口愈加敏感发烫，热意蔓延使他脸颊涨红胸腹发粉。

松本润看着他的一脸春意，身下动作也逐渐缓下来，只小幅度在穴肉中搅动着，又凑上去啄吻他滚烫的脸颊。二宫这时反而不满足了，撑住松本的肩膀试着收紧小穴抬了抬腰，听出身下的人呼吸猛地一滞，明白对方怕是并不讨厌自己的动作，开始主动在松本胯上起伏起来，发现可以掌控自己敏感点被刺激的频率后也尝到了甜头，哼哼唧唧地一边动作一边撒娇“…嗯…润君……好舒服啊……”

毕竟他腰不算好有酒后没什么力气，一会又累得重新瘫到松本润怀里，不好意思地提出要求：“润君动一动嘛。”

松本润粗重着呼吸没有说话，直接一个翻身把他压在身下，凶狠地挺起腰来，大开大合间，交合处发出令人更加面红耳赤的“噗叽噗叽”的黏腻水声，性器整根抽出再重重顶入的操法让二宫和也受不住地叫出声，敏感点出不断被刺激而堆积的快感无处释放，二宫的眼眶也开始发红，双腿缠上松本润的腰试图保持身体的平衡，“润……润君…慢…慢一点，嗯…太过了……啊”

听到这话松本身下的抽送慢下来，俯下身来衔住他的舌头，温柔地吻他。又在唇瓣相离时开口——“这样…直接说出来的nino…我很喜欢。”

缓慢的抽插带了一点温情的缱绻气氛，汗津津又温热的肌肤相贴的触感，使人产生已经融为一体的错觉。

“我之前差不多受够了…nino的态度，每次都释放出等我接近的信号…在我主动后又全凭心情回应敷衍……”，说着动作愈发加重，“…明明就是仗着我喜欢你就不作表示……想我靠近的的话直接说不好吗？”

将二宫和也的大腿分得更开，松本润一手握住二宫的腰侧，一手提着他的脚踝，又快又凶地向小穴里抽送着性器，二宫和也这次直接被刺激地流下泪来。

“其实我明白nino会怕表露自己的心意……但我就是这么任性想要你再勇敢一点……”

“因为我值得……因为我有信心绝对不会辜负nino的心意，所以…请相信我，请更多的依赖我吧。”

动作又更急了一点，二宫眼角流出的泪已经在枕头上留下一小滩水痕。

“请告诉我吧……nino你的心意……”

“…我…哈……我…我最喜欢润君了！”说完这句话二宫和也终于在快感中尖叫着达到了高潮。

后穴的突然收紧也让松本润临近顶点，他不禁加快了冲刺速度，又在高潮的前一秒抽出性器射在二宫腿间。

他蹭过去跟二宫接了个黏黏糊糊的吻，怀里的人这时候颇有些精疲力尽，眼皮也已经开始打架。但现在没有什么能影响松本润的好心情，他拿过床头柜上的已经凉掉的湿毛巾，小心翼翼地擦掉两个人身上乱七八糟的液体，拥着刚刚被迫告白的恋人，心满意足地坠入梦乡。


End file.
